Reports of the transient appearance of allotypes not normally detectable (hidden) and not anticipated from genetic data have challenged the notion that allotypes are products of allelic structural genes. We have obtained evidence that a thymus-dependent mechanism may normally keep these allotypes hidden. To study this mechanism we are using mutant athymic mice.